Sparked
by Gaunt Riverman
Summary: A young twelve year old is left vampirized by a mysterious being with no memory of her past. All she has is a trunk full of Hogwart's supplies, a wand, and a train ticket to a new life.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The alleyway was dark and quiet, surprising for the normally bustling world of Diagon Alley. Two men stood, hidden behind some sort of mist, conversing quietly. A girl lay between them, twelve at the oldest, her hands clutched around some sort of stick. Her long hair fell into her eyes in a white veil.

The girl was thrashing at their feet, almost possessed looking as she shook and wailed. One of the men bent over the girl and whispered something in her ear.

"It's almost time," he muttered to the other. The girl had stopped thrashing and now lay on the ground, unconscious.

"I'm really sorry," the man said. He stood up and walked off. The other man did the same, but not before putting a trunk and train ticket next to the girl's unconscious body.

"I hope you do better than the last one." Just a minute later, the girl opened her eyes. Her blood-red eyes.


	2. Chapter 1 The Note

Ch.1 The Note

The world was very clear. The girl thought that when you have been unconscious, everything is blurry, but instead every detail stood out like it was painted yellow. She stood and a piece of paper fell off her chest. She picked it up and realized it was a ticket to a train on a nonexistent platform.

Next to it was a brown, ratty trunk. She unzipped it quickly. It was obviously a school trunk; it was full of books and other supplies. One thing stood out in particular. She picked up a note from off the top.

_Dear Leah,_

_Don't be afraid, you're perfectly safe. We have given you a one time portal to the station so that you may be safe. Please go soon, and bring everything. Everything else will become clear over time._

_Your little stick is a wand, used to cast spells. You will be going to a school for magic, but you are not normal. You are to tell everyone you are albino, and not eat out of a rare stomach condition. Feed on the animals only, tell everyone you got contacts when your eyes turn from gold to black and then back again._

_Learn well, and don't let anyone know who you are._

_-X_


	3. Chapter 2 Train

Ch.2 Train

It had been hard to board the train, but Leah had figured it out eventually. Walking through the stone pillar was a little confusing at first, but she noticed millions of little kids doing the same thing.

No one looked twice at her, so she had sat in the nearest empty compartment. She had the contents of her trunk spread out on the table in front of her. She wasn't really paying attention to the items and had long past figured out the mechanisms of the 'wand'.

She was way more concerned about the fact her throat was on fire. She had no idea what was wrong with it. It was a terrible feeling, and she remembered the words of the note. "Feed only on animals"

It sickened her that she knew on instinct what it meant. All the sudden she turned to see someone open the door. Instantly her brain went wild. Her throat burned and her thoughts were all cut to one thought: Kill the human. She was about to jump at the child when a thought struck her.

She had thought of the boy as human. Not only that, he smelled like food. She decided to try to hold her breathe for as long as possible, avoiding the smell. The boy sat down, oblivious. He inched towards her.

"Don't you dare!" she shouted. He looked at her quizzically.

"I- I don't like people sitting near me." He frowned and then shook his head.

"Are you a first year, too?" he asked. "I hope I get sorted into Gryffindor, they're the best. Did you hear the Harry Potter was in Gryffindor? I definitely have to be in the same house as him, I've got an entire scrapbook full of his stuff, rare memorabilia and everything. Oh, is that an issue of Witch Weekly in your trunk? Man, you sure are into crizzle, aren't you-"

"Can I see it," Leah realized she had unlimited holding breath time, so it didn't hurt to use a little every now and then. She wanted to see this Harry Potter scrapbook.

"What- oh the scrapbook?" The boy pulled a red leather binder out of his satchel and set it on the table. Leah took her trunk and used it to pull the book to her, staying at the edge of the table. She grabbed the scrapbook and opened it.

The first page had first year written in bad handwriting at the top. It had blurry pictures of a black-haired boy flying on a broomstick, little golden pieces labeled 'snitch wing'. A small twig labeled 'Harry's first broom'. A picture of a red stone.

She flipped the page and it was labeled second year. There were other broom pictures, and a picture of a giant snake. There was some sort of smoldered mass labeled 'Collin's Film'. She flipped throughout the pages, marveling at the detail of which this boy had gone to.

"Who was this boy?" she asked. The boy stopped.

"Are you a flipping MUGGLE?" he asked. Leah had no idea what a Muggle was, so she shook her head no, the burning in her throat reigniting.

"He was the savior of our whole WORLD!" The boy yelled.

"What's your name?" Leah asked, trying not to look totally suspicious.

"Isaiah," he replied. "Hey, what's your favorite Quidditch team?"

During the entire ride, Isaiah told her everything about the wizarding world, frequently commenting on her idiocy and innocence.

At the end of the train ride, right before they were called off the train, Isaiah turned to her.

"Blimey!" he yelled, jumping back and hitting the wall. "Your eyes are- are red!"

Leah thought fast. Her mind seemed to compute like lightning, she could think a thousand things in a millisecond.

"Spell gone wrong," she replied. "I'm getting contacts later, but it might even change those from time to time.

Isaiah seemed to buy it, and Leah sighed in relief. She hung back and let him go ahead, finally breathing. What was happening to her?


	4. Chapter 3 Lake

Ch. 3 Lake

Hogwarts was like a castle. It was even better for Leah because she could see every detail perfectly. She allowed herself to be caught for a minute in the pure magic of this new world when she heard someone yell. She spun around.

"You!" the child yelled again. Leah found the source of the noise towards the end of the train. It was a sixth year, yelling at her to get in line for the boats.

I will take a moment out of the story to tell you that Hogwarts has changed a lot in the years since Harry Potter graced its halls. There is somewhat different curriculum, different teachers, and all sorts of magical discoveries and breakthroughs have been made.

Leah sat in the boat and leaned back, holding X's note close to her hand. As she rowed by, she heard a child mention the phrase, "School for Differents nowadays!" She listened in, which wasn't hard as she found she had hypersensitive hearing.

"Not a pureblood at the school!" the small boy said, his dark red hair swept neatly into his eyes.

"Even in Slytherin?" another, darker haired boy asked, his face a mask of concern.

"Please! These days Slytherin is nothing but the kids with the darkest minds and pasts, most of em' are half bloods!" He lowered his voice on half bloods as if he had cursed.

"But what about the kids who aren't smart or brave?"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Oh no!" the dark haired boy exclaimed. "I can't be in Hufflepuff!"

Leah zoned out and spotted a black haired boy talking to one with bright red hair. She tilted the boat that way and listened in.

"Albus, whaddaya think you'll be sorted into?" the red haired boy asked.

"Dunno. I hope Gryffindor, like my dad."

"Doesn't matter, I s'pose, you'll be a legend!"

"I don't wanna be a legend, I wanna be Albus!"

"Yah, but your Dad's Harry Potter!"

Leah rowed over, gliding faster than even the strongest rowers. She tapped Albus on the shoulder and he jumped.

"You said your Dad was the Potter boy, right?" she asked.

"Your eyes are red!" Albus recoiled.

"Wha- Oh, um, spell went wrong," she said. The red haired boy pulled Albus away and whispered something in his ear.

Leah rowed away. She was surprised the burning no longer bothered her, she supposed it was the shield Isaiah said they put up to dispel evil magic. The artificial sun they had made for the first years grand entrance was shining above them. All the sudden a boy yelled.

Leah spun to see what was wrong and saw everyone staring at her she glimpsed her skin, which was, to her horror, sparkling. She yelled and jumped off the boat. As soon as she hit the water, she sunk. She didn't bother to stop sinking, she could hold her breath. All the sea creatures fled from her as she fell.

She knew what she was now. It was obvious now that all the clues were aligned. She was a vampire. She hit the bottom of the lake gently and she laid there, her rock hard body allowing her to stay still.

She knew someone would come after her. She would have to fake faint. The world was green at the bottom of the lake, peacefully green. She moved her hand around and felt something hard and papery. She turned to see a laminated card.

She wanted to grab it but something began to pull her up. The gamekeeper was helping her up. As she was tugged to the surface she glimpsed the words on the card.

Keep the secret

-X


End file.
